


The Long Way Home

by madeinessos



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinessos/pseuds/madeinessos
Summary: Jon meets Sansa again three years after their break up.





	The Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 4 of the Jon x Sansa Drabble Fest, I played with the prompt "The Long Night."

Jon still liked Sansa by the end. It was his last winter holiday as an undergrad. He liked all the things about their amicable parting: Sansa's sleep-warmed skin, the ache in his jaw and the sting in his scalp, his name sweet on her tongue, the way their shoulders bumped together as they stood in the Winterfell kitchen drinking Volantene tea. Jon liked that at that moment he wanted to see all of Westeros and that Sansa wanted to meet more people.

"Just to be sure," Sansa murmured, and Jon agreed.

Now, three years after they broke up, they meet in a red eye flight. He looks up from his plane ticket and sees her already settled beside his seat.

Sansa blinks. "What a surprise."

"Home?" Jon himself is finally headed home, and when she nods he asks: "How have you been?"

"It's a long story." There's something new in Sansa's smile and bearing, something surer and less self-conscious.

Jon settles between her and the window, their shoulders bumping. Sansa beams and doesn't move away.

It's cloudy outside, but Jon can make out the faint shine of the stars. 

"Well," he says. "We've got a long night ahead of us."


End file.
